


An Uncommon Woman

by DizzyDrea



Series: Two Against the Storm [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's known one uncommon woman in his lifetime. He'd thought, after he woke up, that he would never find another.</p><p>Companion piece to <i>A Man Out of Time</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	An Uncommon Woman

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've finally caught up on the Marvel movies. I know, I know. It's taken me what seems like forever. But even before I'd seen the movies, I'd developed a favorite pairing: Steve Rogers and Maria Hill. I wrote this about an hour after I saw _The Avengers_. Guess that means I was inspired.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Avengers and all its particulars are the property of Marvel Studios, Walt Disney Studios, Joss Whedon, and a lot of other people who aren’t me. I am doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

Steve Rogers has a type.

He knows this, and isn't afraid to admit it.

Some men focus on the physical. There are chest men and leg men and ass men. Some like a particular color of hair or eyes. For others, it's ethnicity: Asian, Hispanic, Black. 

Steve doesn't particularly care about any of that, and in that way his type isn't as obvious. 

But still, he has a type.

Peggy Carter was his type. She was a strong woman, and not in the physical sense, although she could and had laid out men who should have been able to beat her. No, her strength came in the form of character, in will, in faith. She felt things deeply, and moved to the beat of a drum only she could hear. Which didn't mean she didn't follow well. On the contrary, once she believed in something—or someone—she made it her mission to see it succeed. He respected her, and might have even fallen in love with her, if they'd had more time.

But he lost her to time, and he knows he'll never get that back.

When he'd first woken, he'd mourned that loss, believing that there would never again be another woman quite like Peggy.

Then he met Maria Hill.

Maria is strong, steely, determined. She can shoot a gun and command an army, and never once worry about whether others will follow. She has the strength of her convictions, and an absolute belief in what she's doing. People are attracted to that, will follow that to the very gates of Hell. She isn't afraid to do what's necessary to see the mission to its end, ready to lay down the ultimate sacrifice if she must. He finds himself respecting her in the short time he's known her. It's not love, not yet, but he thinks it could be.

But Maria is different than Peggy in one important way: where Peggy was open and willing, Maria is a closed door, barred and locked away, impenetrable. And he's never been very good with women. 

He knows—how could he not?—that he's not that waif with asthma and heart palpitations anymore. He's strong, handsome, a hero, though he doesn't think of himself in that way. Back when, he had women throwing themselves at him. 

Peggy never did, but that was part of her charm. With her it was easy. She saw the man underneath the muscles because she'd known the man he used to be, and liked him anyway.

But Maria has never known the man he used to be, so he has no idea what she sees when she looks at him, beyond a man out of time. He hopes she sees a good man. He wants her to see him the way Peggy saw him, but he knows it's not that easy and never will be with her.

Still, he thinks she's worth the effort. 

He's known one uncommon woman in his lifetime. He'd thought, after he woke up, that he would never find another.

Fate, it seems, has smiled kindly on him.

~Finis


End file.
